


Store Bought Is Not Fine

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, ao3 says i posted this november 1st, but i'd like to point out, i had four minutes left of spooky day, incubus!Dick for halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Jason did not mean to summon an incubus. He was trying to summon a different demon. It really works in his favor that his life force is non-organic, and the incubus is apparently a bit of a snob about that.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 265





	Store Bought Is Not Fine

**Author's Note:**

> a halloween-ish fic from the WIP folder clean out

Okay, so maybe Jason was actually trying to summon something, but it was the demon he was tracking, so he was doing it for a tactical advantage. And why the fuck did this kind of shit never happen to Tim or Bruce? Jason had to deal with things like Lazarus Pits, ancient evils so uncreative they called themselves the Untitled, ghost women in the mountains, and now a demon. Why was that the Red Hood’s problem?

It clearly didn’t go right though, because standing in front of him was not the demon he was looking for, but a very naked, very attractive, man with large wings folded behind his back. “Fuck,” was all he could come up with to say to that. What a waste of some black-market blood. 

“I’d be happy to,” the demon smiled, flying much closer to Jason than he was comfortable with, causing Jason to take several steps back.

“...What,” Jason said flatly, hand moving to his gun. 

“I have to say,” The demon hummed happily, “You’re much more appealing than what I’m usually used to.”

“And you are not what I was trying to summon,” he wanted to look at his summoning circle to try and figure out what he did wrong, but he was pretty sure taking his eyes off of whatever was in front of him was a dangerous idea. 

“I see,” that seemed to pause the demon for a second before he shrugged it off, “Well it’s no matter to me.” The demon flew closer again, this time reaching out to cup Jason’s face, not letting go when Jason tried to jerk back from the touch. He was starting to get an idea of what he might have summoned.

“It matters to me. I need the demon I was trying to summon, so go back to hell or wherever you came from,” Jason demanded, pulling out his gun and pressing it under the demon’s chin. 

“Well, you clearly did something wrong, so I guess you’ll just have to settle for me.” The demon ran a hand down Jason’s arm, not even a little bothered by the gun under his chin.

Jason’s finger twitched on the trigger, but this demon hadn’t actually done anything yet other than make him uncomfortable. “I don’t need anything you’re offering,” he said firmly.

“You sure?” The demon inched closer until his nose bumped Jason’s, “not even a little?”

“I’m sure that I need the demon I was actually trying to summon.”

“It’s not here right now; I’m sure you can try again after you’ve dealt with the one you currently have.” Jason wasn’t sure when the demon managed to wrap an arm around his waist, but it was enough of a distraction for him to miss the demon also reaching to cup his face.

“Uh huh, and by deal with you mean… let me take a wild guess on what I’ve accidentally summoned. You’re an incubus, right?” Jason was certainly no demon expert, exhibit A of this information was currently uncomfortably close to him and really making him consider finding out if demons were bullet proof, but even he could hazard a guess as to what kind of creature shows up naked and down to fuck. “So, since fucking you would quite likely kill me: I’ll pass.” 

“Oh I wouldn’t do that to you. Don’t tell me you’re not even the slightest bit curious about how good it would be.”

“Not even a little. So back off before I start shooting,” he answered flatly. 

The demon did not back off. “Just a tiny little kiss?”

“I’m not negotiating with a sex demon.” And, well, he’d given warning, he moved his gun taking aim at the demon’s arm, a personal space violation wasn’t really justification for murder, but a bullet to the arm might teach him to back off. Despite his better judgment though he did get distracted when the bullet simply bounced off of the demon and landed on the floor at their feet. 

The demon took full advantage of Jason’s distraction, turning his face towards him. “Just a kiss.” The next thing he knew, the demon’s lips were on his. He barely even had a second to register what was happening before he’d been completely released and the demon was on the other side of the room with a hand over his mouth and a look of disgust and horror on his face. 

It took Jason a moment to come up with an explanation for what had just happened, but as soon as he did he grinned wickedly at the demon. “Oh, sorry, did I not mention that I’ve died before? If I don’t have organic life force for you to drain store bought is fine, right?” 

“That was vile,” the demon didn’t seem to think his joke was funny. “How do you look so appealing, yet taste like sewage?”

“Getting dumped in a Lazarus Pit, I imagine, has something to do with it,” Jason leaned against the wall, still clearly amused. “You look a little sick. Probably shouldn’t try that again. So best you just go home and leave me to my business here.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Unfortunately, since you’ve summoned me, I’m bound to you until we’ve had sex, and I don’t believe we’ll be getting there any time soon.”

That dispersed any amusement Jason had been feeling. “There’s gotta be some kind of loophole to that.” It might be time to admit he was in over his head and call Zatana. Which would involve owning up to stealing her book on summoning. 

“Afraid not. If I am summoned it is with the express purpose to have sex with the summoner. I can’t leave the summoner until we get each other off.”

“But you weren’t summoned for-“ Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh, “you know what, I’m calling Zatana. Put on some clothes, she’s going to be mad at me enough without you flashing her when I facetime her so she can see the circle.”

The demon did not look like he wanted to do that in the slightest.

“Fine, but if Zatana gets mad about it and decides to use magic to hurt you because of it I’m not stopping her,” he said, pulling out his phone and starting the face time call, looking at the demon pointedly as it rang.

The demon looked even more upset, but resigned to poofing himself a pair of pants into existance.

Zatana picked up with no small amount of confusion. “Jason. I never expected you to be the one to call.”

Which was fair. While Jason had the contact numbers for almost everyone in the superhero community, he rarely utilized any of them. “Yeah, well, I kind of need some magic advice,” he admitted and flipped the camera to face the demon. “I accidentally summoned an incubus, and I don’t know how to get rid of him.” 

“I see.” She did not sound impressed as the incubus waved at her.

“She’s pretty.”

“Thanks,” she said in passing. “Can I see the circle you drew from my stolen book?”

“I was going to return it,” Jason tried, shifting the camera so she could see it. “And it was for a good reason.”

“Don’t tell me, I probably don’t want to know. Especially when I give you the bad news that you have to sleep with that incubus.”

“I’m not so desperate to fuck that I’m willing to die for it. And besides, he’s not really looking to fuck me either. Apparently the fact that I’ve died before makes my life energy disgusting or something,” Jason told her. “Don’t you have any spells that can just send him home?” 

“That’s not how it works. That rune right there,” Jason was sure Zatana was pointing at something, not that he could see it, “means that you summoned him to sleep with you. You could’ve drawn it differently and set him loose on someone else, but that one means he’s stuck to you until you have sex. You won’t necessarily die from having sex with him unless he takes that much energy from you, you’ll just feel like crap for a few days.”

“You want me to trust a demon to not kill me,” Jason said flatly. “Besides, he wasn’t what I wanted to summon, this is what I was trying to do,” he moved the camera to the open book for her to see. 

Zatana didn’t say anything, but he could feel her disapproval. “Well I don’t have to tell you how much you got wrong, but you definitely gave it a good attempt. I’m sorry, but that demon’s stuck with you.”

Jason wasn’t really willing to accept that just yet, but he could deal with it later. “What about this one? If I fix up the circle can I summon it?”

Zatana listed off all the changes he had to make, which was a longer list than he expected. He wasn't sure how he’d gotten things so wrong.

“And uh,” Jason lowered his voice after glancing at his guest, “the odds I can summon and kill this other demon without the first one getting in the way?”

“He’s not likely to. He’s an incubus, he shouldn’t have any relations, or even a liking towards, the demon you’re trying to summon. Maybe I should be asking why you’re trying to summon something that eats people though.”

“To kill it so that it can’t keep eating children,” Jason said, and clearly the incubus was listening in, because Jason saw his eyebrows shoot up. 

“Noble of you, but also a little stupid. So you know what you’re getting into? This demon is dangerous.”

“If you want to text me any details, and that list of circle changes, I wouldn’t complain,” Jason relented. “But at the moment I should probably go. I’ve apparently got a long term guest to deal with.” 

“I’ll send you that text.”

Jason hung up and sighed. “Do you come with a name then or …?” he asked the demon, still trying to think of a way out of this. 

“You can call me Dick.”

Jason was not impressed, and he made sure it showed on his face. “... no really. What’s your name?” 

“I don’t see what’s so unbelievable about that.” A barely there smile cracked on the demon’s face.

“I don’t want it to be true.” 

“Well I don’t like being called Richard, so you’ll just have to accept that you have to call me Dick.”

Jason was going to respond, but his phone buzzed with a few texts from Zatana and he was momentarily distracted. “Does the fact that it wasn’t my blood used for the summoning give me any leeway on you being stuck with me?” Jason asked as he contemplated if he wanted to try this again the same day that it had gone so terribly wrong for him, especially since he’d have to get more blood. 

“Nope,” Dick said, popping the p.

Yeah, he could wait a day to try and start putting this together again. It had taken days to get this try, and he had still fucked it up. “Right, great, I need a drink,” he muttered, walking towards the kitchen area he’d set up in his current safe house. 

Dick followed him behind closely, just hovering over him. “You know, I could’ve told you all the mistakes with your circle.”

“Why would I trust you to do that?” Jason asked as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. 

“You wouldn’t,” Dick said cheerily.

“I still have Roy’s Netflix password. Do you even know what Netflix is? You can watch it if you’ll just leave me alone for a while to regroup.” 

“I’ve been asked to Netflix and chill a few times, I don’t really know how that translates to sex, but I thought we agreed sex wasn’t in either of our best interests right now.”

“Yeah, we aren’t doing that. Just Netflix. By yourself. It’s movies, like books but you can watch them,” Jason moved over to the TV and showed him how to work it. “Watch what you want. I’m going to be doing research.”

Dick hesitantly clicked various buttons on the remote, clearly just testing it out before accidentally selecting a movie. His eyes didn’t leave the screen after that, and Jason figured he was entertained enough that he could research in peace. Because clearly he’d gone into this unprepared if the other demon was as bullet proof as Dick, and if he’d managed to summon it he’d probably be dead. He was tempted to look into Dick first, but at the moment Dick was just a nuisance while the other demon was actually killing people, so he had to prioritize that over not sharing space with a sex demon. 

* * *

“Do you actually have to come with me?” Jason asked skeptically. He hadn’t slept at all the previous night, not with Dick around, and either the demon had the same thought process or simply didn’t need sleep because Dick had spent the entire night watching romcoms. 

“I don’t think you completely understand what it means to be bound to you,” Dick huffed.

“You’re right, I don’t, because this was not the plan,” Jason agreed. “And frankly, I’m not sure you _could_ come with me on all of these errands since one of them is to a church.” He’d debated between just getting ordained online so he could make his own holy water or visiting a local Catholic Church to get some, and landed on both just in case paying a quick fee didn’t make the cut on blessing water. 

“Contrary to whatever it is humans spread, I won’t burn from stepping into a church. You’d be surprised how often I… meet priests.”

“I wouldn’t actually,” Jason told him. “You need to put on a shirt, and don’t say anything to the people I’m meeting,” he said, picking up his helmet. 

Dick, not so subtly, scrutinized it. “So I have to look like a presentable human, yet you plan to greet people with that on?” He pointed at the helmet.

“You get a mask too,” Jason told him, tossing one to him. “We’re not exactly operating within human laws today.” 

“You’re an interesting human.” Dick took that to mean that he could poof himself just a crop top and left his wings out.

“Nope, no wings either. You have to look human,” Jason told him as he put a mask over his own eyes. “Human with an entire shirt on.”

With a very put upon sigh and a flutter of his wings, he folded them in. “I don’t see what’s wrong with my shirt.”

“I’m meeting criminals and then a priest today. I need to look respectable to both.”

Dick gave another pointed look to Jason’s helmet even as he shifted his shirt into a black leather jacket with blue accents. 

“The helmet keeps anyone from knowing who I am while I conduct illegal activity,” Jason informed him as he put it on and stepped out of the safe house, hopping on his bike. “Do you know how to drive?” 

Dick put the mask on, not seeming to mind it all that much, before grinning at Jason in a way that didn’t give him much confidence. “Sure I do.”

“Nope,” Jason decided after looking at the grin. “Get on,” he resigned himself to having to share a bike with Dick. 

“But I’m telling the truth, I do know how to drive.”

Jason wasn’t buying it. “You know how to drive a motorcycle?” 

“Sure.” Again, not very convincing.

“You’re saying sure and not yes. Are you going to crash my bike?”

Dick didn’t have an answer for that, but there was too much amusement in his expression for it to be safe.

“Nope, you’re sharing with me, c’mon we have places to be.” 

With an exaggerated sigh, Dick climbed onto Jason’s bike. For someone who couldn’t stand to kiss him, Dick sure had no problem wrapping himself around Jason. 

They got through the errands relatively painlessly. Most of the people Jason was dealing with didn’t even ask about Dick, and the preacher he was getting the water from owed him from when he’d saved the church once, so they passed over the water no questions asked, and they made it back to the warehouse with all of the supplies Jason had set out to get. 

“That was easy,” Dick said, immediately letting his wings out the minute they got back.

Jason pulled off the helmet and went to the kitchen to figure out what he was going to eat since he realized he hadn’t actually eaten anything since Dick arrived. “Yeah, well, I’ve got a bit of a reputation with the helmet so…” he shrugged absently, putting some leftover pasta in the microwave. 

“A reputation of terrorizing people, I’ve noticed.” Ever since the bike, Dick seemed to think that he could test the limits of physical contact with Jason, because Dick still craved it even if Jason tasted gross. It started with just a hand on his shoulder, followed by Dick just leaning his weight against Jason. And now Dick was resting his chin on Jason’s shoulder to watch what he was doing.

“Do you actually eat? Are you trying to tell me you want some?” 

“I can, but I don’t really enjoy human food.”

“Right, then why are you clinging to me?” Jason removed himself from Dick when the microwave beeped. 

“Why not? I’m not trying to drain your energy; I don’t see why some contact wouldn’t be desirable.”

“I’m not a particularly tactile person,” Jason informed him. 

“I see. Should I stop?”

“I’ll move or tell you if I have a problem,” Jason shrugged. “While I’m eating you definitely can’t be hanging off of me though.” 

Dick took that to mean he could continue to rest his chin on Jason and wrap his arms around his waist up until Jason was seated with his plate.

“So, what happens to you if I die? Like you’re bound to me until we have sex or I find some way out of that, but eventually I’m going to die again. Likely not even from old age. And I doubt I’m coming back a second time. Does that break the contract or…?” 

Dick looked upwards, thinking about it. “Not really sure. Haven’t heard of it happening before, so I sure hope this demon you’re hunting isn’t how you die.”

“Can you even die? Because you’re kind of a liability, especially if your corpse is bound to me.”

“Of course I can die, it’s just a lot harder to kill me than it is to kill you. And I’ll have you know, I’m perfectly capable of defending myself.”

“Good to know. If you can die the other demon should be able to as well.”

“Yes. The holy water is definitely a better plan than that gun. I don’t know what you were thinking with that.”

Jason shot him an annoyed look. “I was thinking that I’m not an expert on demonology, and that the demon looks human enough to shoot. Although it has shape shifting according to Zatana, so that was a miscalculation. But it seemed like a fine plan. Especially since the summoning circle was supposed to trap it even if the gun didn’t work.”

“Hmm, I see.” That look said a lot about how much Dick was judging him for his mistakes.

“It’s killing kids. My priority was, and still is, to make that stop. At the very least, even if I couldn’t kill it, if it’s trapped in a circle in my safe house it can’t be on the streets eating children,” Jason defended. 

“A very noble priority, but if you remember right, you got me and I’m not trapped in the circle, I’m bound to you. You’re lucky your summoning didn’t work.”

“Yes, I’m very aware things went wrong,” he grumbled. 

“Things could be worse though. You could’ve gotten an incubus that doesn’t mind how you taste and does actually drain all of their victims’ energy.”

“Considering you flung yourself across the room after less than a second, I’m not sure I could have gotten one that didn’t mind it.”

“Lazarus Pits are glowing swamp water, and that’s what you taste like.”

“Yeah, I don’t see anyone taking enough swamp water to kill me when they don’t have to.”

“It’s lucky that there’s plenty of you to like despite how bad you taste.”

Jason side eyed him for a moment like he was waiting for some kind of add on to that. “You’ve known me for a day. And you’re trapped with me for the foreseeable future.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I would definitely prefer to not be bound to you, but I’ve been summoned by worse. You’re not that bad of a guy.”

“You barely know me,” Jason reminded him. 

“In the short amount of time I’ve been forced to spend with you, you’ve proven to care about children, protect priests despite using a threatening reputation to scare criminals away from crime, and you’re not too bad to look at.”

“So is it genetic or like could you have helped flirting in that little speech?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dick grinned.

“So genetic then.” 

“I could stop if I wanted to. I just don’t really want to.”

“For some reason I just don’t really believe you.”

“Now why would I lie to you,” Dick giggled.

“Seems like something that would go hand in hand with being a demon. Or is that problematic to say?” There was just enough amusement in his eyes to give away that he was at least mostly messing with Dick. 

“Very problematic,” Dick said jokingly solemn, “how would you feel if I said all humans smell bad.”

“Well if they don’t shower you’d be right.” 

Dick scooted closer to Jason to give an exaggerated sniff, “speaking of which…”

“Oh yeah? Probably the pit, careful not to fling yourself across the room again.” 

“What can I say, you were completely disgusting.”

“Not my fault you’re a snob,” Jason shrugged. 

Dick gasped dramatically, “Why I never! No one’s ever called me such a thing.”

“Well you apparently can’t handle off brand life energy, so if the shoe fits…” 

Dick fell against him, apparently deeming it safe now that he was mostly done with his food. “You hurt me, Jay, you and your disgusting life energy.”

“Well you’re the only one that’s ever had a complaint after kissing me, so clearly you’re the problem, not me.”

“Now that sounds like an invitation to try again, maybe without taking any energy,” Dick lightly tapped Jason’s chin, “But unfortunately, I don’t think we’re at that step in our relationship yet.”

“Can you even do that without taking energy?” Jason asked skeptically. 

“Of course I can, didn’t I say before that I wouldn’t kill you if we had sex? It’s not that hard to control how much life you take. Some incubi are just greedy.”

“You seemed to drop the idea of having sex as soon as you kissed me,” Jason reminded him. “Despite being very persistent before.”

“You’re really bad at listening, aren’t you Jay,” Dick tsked, shifting away from Jason in favor of leaning against the arm of the couch and throwing his feet into Jason’s lap. “I told you, we don’t have that kind of relationship yet. I don’t have regular sex with just anybody.”

“You’re so weird,” Jason muttered, shoving his feet off so he could go put away the plate. 

* * *

It took another day of trying to plan for Jason to be able to fall asleep with Dick around. He probably would have lasted longer if he’d been sleeping properly before that, but as it was he ended up asleep. He woke up to Dick in his bed watching him and jerked back so hard his head hit the wall. 

“Morning,” Dick greeted him with a sunny smile like nothing was wrong. Something was different about him though. Did Dick always have those bags under his eyes? Was that even possible for a demon? As far as Jason was aware they didn’t actually sleep. At least he hadn’t seen Dick do so, or even indicate he wanted to. 

“...What are you doing?” 

“Watching you sleep.”

“Why would you do that?” Jason tried to keep in mind that Dick wasn’t human, so maybe he didn’t actually understand how creepy it was to watch people sleep, as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he’d hit the wall. 

“Sleep is interesting, you’ve never looked more relaxed. You also drool in your sleep.”

“I do not!” Jason immediately protested. “Humans don’t watch each other sleep, Dick. It’s weird.” 

“Is it?” And Dick did look slightly apologetic. “I don’t really see why.”

“Well, for starters, I just gave myself a decently bad headache because I wasn’t expecting to wake up to being stared at,” he muttered, getting out of the bed so he could go brush his teeth. “And I don’t know, we just don’t like it. Probably because sleep is vulnerable, what with being unconscious and possibly dreaming.” 

“I see. I’ll try remembering that next time.” Dick slowly sat up on the bed, trying not to make it too obvious that he was still watching Jason go through his morning routine, until he finally broke the silence with “What’s dreaming like?” 

Jason glanced over at him from where he was making coffee, a little caught off guard by the question. “It’s different for everyone. It’s uh…” he struggled to think of the right words for someone who didn’t sleep, “they can kind of be all over the place: totally random nonsense, memories, good or bad scenarios. Most people don’t really know they’re dreaming until they wake up, so generally you think you’re in whatever scenario is happening no matter how weird, but a few people know and can control their dreams.” 

“That’s… weird,” was the word Dick decided on. With a flap of his wings he was over to Jason’s side in an instant, and Jason was confronted with Dick’s lack of clothes again.

“Dick, some pants at least,” Jason forced himself to look squarely at the coffee he was making. 

“But clothes are so constricting,” Dick pouted.

“And we’ve already been over that humans wear them.” 

With a sigh and a flutter of wings, Dick gave himself some boxers.

Jason glanced over. “That’ll do I guess,” he decided, pouring his coffee and dropping some bread in the toaster. 

With Jason’s approval, Dick was pressed up against and wrapped around Jason like a second skin, watching everything he did. “I don’t think I’ve ever spent this much time in the human realm,” Dick mused out loud.

“Makes sense,” Jason said, moving out of Dick’s arms when the toast popped up and putting it on a plate. “I kind of guessed when you didn’t know what Netflix was.” 

“Well if I’m only popping in for a quick meal, there’s no real point in staying too long. Although I guess I can see some of the appeal.”

“You’ve barely seen anything,” Jason pointed out. 

“I said some. You’re definitely appealing.”

“So you keep saying.” 

“That Netflix thing is entertaining too. I liked that.”

“You’ve been watching nothing but romcoms.” Jason had gotten a text from Roy asking why Netflix kept recommending them to him the day before. 

“They’re cute,” Dick defended himself, “It’s interesting seeing how much humans will go through for someone they care about.”

“Well they’re supposed to also be comedies. They are blown out of proportion for humor's sake. I wouldn’t take that as completely accurate.”

“Even so, watching romance is so addicting.”

“I’ll have to get you Tim’s Hulu password at the rate you’re going,” Jason muttered. He considered the idea of texting Tim, because no one could out research Tim Drake besides maybe Bruce, but if Tim knew what was happening Bruce would probably find out, and then this would be a Batman team mission, and he didn’t want that. He wasn’t quite that desperate yet. 

Dick seemed just as confused with that idea as he was with Netflix, and after getting some clarification, was more than happy. “You’re spoiling me, Jay.”

“Well keeping you entertained also helps me since I’m still trying to make sure things don’t go wrong with the summoning a second time,” he shrugged. 

“You really can just ask for help. What better help to summon a demon than another demon?”

Jason didn’t really want to say he didn’t trust Dick, because it would come off wrong. He knew from experience of telling people that. But he also barely knew him, and had no reason to trust him other than that he liked him well enough. Zatana had said that Dick probably wouldn’t help the other demon, but that didn’t mean he’d actually help Jason either. “It’s fine. I’m sure I can figure it out.” 

“If you’re sure,” Dick didn’t sound all that convinced.

“Besides, Zatana is an expert, so I’ve got this.” 

“Yeah, I can at the very least see that she knows more than you about this stuff, but I’m just saying, I’m right here. No call necessary.”

“I more meant she already texted me after it first happened,” Jason held up his phone to indicate. “Diagrams and everything.”

“Alright, I guess I’ll just keep being on Netflix and out of your way,” he said in a sing song voice. 

“What a hardship for you, I’m sure,” Jason said sarcastically. 

“I’m offering to help; it's not my fault you’re not willing to take it.”

Jason just shrugged, because he couldn’t really deny that after all. He flipped on the local news and grimaced as another missing child report came up. If he’d gotten it right the first time that might not have happened. It definitely made his toast seem less appealing when he thought about what had probably happened to that child. 

Dick offered a grimace too. He apparently wasn’t very approving of what this demon was doing either. 

* * *

Jason stared at his finished circle. He’d texted a picture to Zatana, wanting to be absolutely sure this time, mentally going over everything he’d learned once more to prepare himself. He briefly wondered what face the demon would wear for him, since it seemed to use its power to lure children with the faces of people they would trust, but quickly dismissed it as irrelevant. After all, he knew about the powers, so it didn’t really matter. He just needed to wait for Zatana to get back to him. 

He glanced at Dick, who was leaning against the wall watching him. He looked tired for a being that didn’t seem to fully understand sleep. He’d been laughed at him though when Jason had suggested the idea of trying to take a nap. “You alright over there?” 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” That came out a little more breathless than what Jason was used to hearing.

“Uh huh, what are the odds you won’t be in the warehouse when this happens? Because I know you don’t sleep, but you really look like you need whatever the demon equivalent is.” 

“Not a chance,” Dick pushed himself off the wall, “Doesn’t matter how you think I look, it’s dumb to take on a demon like this by yourself.”

“It should be trapped in the circle if I did all of this right, so I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine.” 

“Then consider me staying as just a little bit more insurance. Can never be too careful. I thought that was something you were all about.”

And it was, so Jason just nodded. It wasn’t like he’d never picked fights while tired after all. His phone buzzed with a thumbs up emoji from Zatana and another warning to be careful. He’d have to keep up his concentration to keep the demon in the circle. “Alright, time to start,” he slid his phone in his pocket and started to read from the book. 

The creature that appeared didn’t seem to have any distinct features, rather it was shifting through them, black eyes the only consistency. “Ah, you. The human that keeps following me around.” It’s voice was flitting between pitches, and it sounded familiar, but Jason was having trouble pinpointing it. “And a half dead incubus. Interesting team up,” the changing voice drawled. 

“Half dead?” Jason almost looked to Dick, but Zatana’s reminder to keep his focus on the demon flashed through his head just before he moved his eyes away. 

“That’s an over exaggeration.” From the way Dick panted that, it definitely didn’t sound like one. Dick walked over to stand by him to better assess the demon. Walked. Rather than flew like he’d been doing since they’d met.

“Only a little,” the demon grinned, and Jason recognized Kori’s smile. After that, now that he knew to look for them, he was able to start pinpointing the features changing across the demon’s face and the shifts in the voices. He caught a glimpse of Roy’s nose, Tim’s cheekbones, Bruce’s chin, Artemis’ voice, and they kept changing, and he was even sure he heard Dick in there when it spoke up again, “You can’t survive like this, and certainly not on him,” the demon said to Dick. “I’m surprised he even let you in here for this, he doesn’t trust anyone. Not fully at least,” it looked at Jason again, with a smile he didn’t recognize until it spoke and he heard his own voice mocking him, “not even himself, that _is_ interesting. Maybe something to do with his parents not making the cut at all.” It looked back to Dick again, Bruce’s voice suggesting “I can take care of this problem for you if you open up the circle. Once he’s gone you can eat whoever you want and go back home.” 

Dick looked like he was about to walk through the circle to punch the demon, but thought better of it. “Don’t talk to us that way you filthy excuse for a demon! Feeding on children, that’s low for anyone.”

“We all have our preferences. And you’ll die without yours. He’s a little old for my taste, but I can still kill him for you. It’ll erase that little bond you’re stuck with,” Stephanie and Cass’ voices interchanged through Tim’s mouth. 

Jason wanted to end the whole thing, just throw the holy water on the demon, but he paused because Dick hadn’t seemed to know that killing him could break their summoning bond, and he wanted to trust Dick, but he also needed to know if that information mattered to him enough to be a problem for Jason. 

Dick seemed to only get angrier with everything the demon said. “You try to lay a hand on him and I won’t be the only dying demon in this safehouse.”

“Even when he doesn’t trust you?” Duke’s voice asked, but Jason had had enough, tossing the holy water right into the ever changing face, Kori’s scream echoing around the warehouse as the demon’s skin bubbled up before catching fire and turning to a pile of ash on Jason’s floor.

“That felt… anticlimactic.”

“Well it was trapped in a circle. And I spent days making sure it would stay that way because I didn’t want to actually try my hand at fighting a demon. Anticlimactic is the goal,” Jason pointed out. He felt gross all over after having that thing picking around his brain and seeing and hearing the people he cared about in such a horrific creature. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to shower or text all of them, but he had more pressing issues. “You’re dying?” 

“You can’t believe anything that demon said,” Dick tried to deflect.

“Dick, you didn’t deny it, you called it an exaggeration. And you’re clearly not in good shape,” Jason argued. 

“It’s just been a while since I’ve eaten. It’s fine.” It clearly didn’t look fine.

“Right, what do you need, what should I do?” It was as close to trust as Jason could give, offering to let Dick take what he needed from him. 

“As much as I appreciate it, you really shouldn’t offer me sex.” In the state Dick was in, it didn’t look like he would even mind how Jason tasted.

“If that’s what you need that’s what I’m offering,” Jason said firmly. 

Whatever resolve Dick had, he looked like he was losing it fast. “Are you sure?”

He was, except for one thing. “That demon did say you can’t survive on me. Will having sex with me work?”

“Right now? Yes. In the long term? Definitely not.”

“Just because it’s gross or is it actually a problem? Because I can just take you to a club if I’ll make you sick or something.”

Dick had taken to leaning on Jason, not really able to support himself that well. “You might, but I’m not all that sure. That demon could’ve just been spewing whatever he wanted too.”

“Alright, well we’re not risking it when you’re already in such bad shape. I’m taking you to a nightclub, where you can pick up as many people as you need to be fine without anyone being hurt,” Jason said, pulling him towards the exit to the safehouse. 

Dick found some energy to fold in his wings and let Jason lead him out. “Thank you.”

“You should have said something,” Jason took his car this time, not really trusting Dick to not fall off of the bike, and went to the nearest club to them. 

Dick tried to deny that it was an issue, and pushed that he was fine during the week. Jason’s goal was more important. He continued to insist up until they got to the night club, at which point he was too distracted by all the sexual energy around him to concentrate on arguing with Jason, who moved off to the side of the dance floor to leave Dick to his own devices.

Despite his exhaustion and looking like a ghost of himself, Dick still managed to lure three people, one after another, to the bathrooms. To Jason’s surprise, every person Dick drew in managed to leave on their own two feet once Dick was done with them, only looking a little worse for wear which could’ve just passed as them drinking too much. After the third person, Dick was bouncing back to him and was even peppy enough to press a kiss to Jason’s cheek.

“Ew, I’m not sure I want to know where that mouth has been in the last hour,” Jason grumbled. “Sex in a public restroom is enough to make me certain you need a shower before you can be clingy again.” 

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt this great, not even your grumpy puss attitude can put me off.”

“Uh huh, are we ready to go?” 

“We’re all good to go.” And despite what Jason said, Dick still looped his arm with Jason’s.

Jason grimaced, but decided it was easier to let it happen than try and keep track of Dick in the crowded club on their way to the exit.

Dick was overjoyed the entire ride back. He seemed more energetic than when he’d first been summoned. “It’s just been a while since I’ve felt so sated. Thanks Jay.” Dick was also not hiding how much he just wanted to cling to Jason. He didn’t, at least not to the extent he usually did, and definitely not in the car ride. But in place of clinging to Jason, Dick had instead taken up playing with his fingers or touching his hair.

“Alright, shower,” Jason said when they reached the safe house, pointing towards the bathroom. 

“Fiiine,” Dick sighed, despite the still present smile on his face. Before even taking a step towards the bathroom, Dick’s wings were out and his clothes were gone. 

Dick’s shower was actually longer than he expected, given he didn’t think incubi really even needed them normally. He was just starting to expect Dick to have fallen asleep in there somehow when he bounced out in only a towel. “I never knew how great that felt.”

“I guess I’ll be expecting my hot water bills to go up.” 

Dick didn’t say anything to that, simply flew over to Jason and landed in his lap. Still in only a towel. “Today’s been a good day,” he grinned, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

“Dick, clothes,” Jason reminded him, trying to focus on Dick’s face rather than any of the movements he was making right in Jason’s lap or the lack of clothing. 

“But do I have to? You can’t even see anything.”

“I can definitely feel a decent amount.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Jason might’ve been imagining it, but it seemed like Dick was being shy. Dick hadn’t been shy about anything since he’d been there. And Jason wasn’t sure what to do with that. He’d never been the best at placating emotions. 

“I… it’s something. I don’t know about bad, I think context and intent mean something in determining what it is.” 

“Well, I mean both can be whatever you want it to be. We can turn on Netflix and just see where we go from there.”

“...Are you asking me to Netflix and Chill?” 

“Only if you want to.” Was that a blush on Dick? Since when did Dick blush at offering sex?

“Are you blushing? I didn’t even know you could do that,” Jason said, leaning in a bit to look at it closer, and also because he was maybe having a little fun flustering Dick. 

“No!” Dick quickly covered his face, looking close to slapping himself. “Why would I be blushing? Don’t be ridiculous.”

Jason grinned at him. “Is the sex demon really blushing at offering to Netflix and Chill after a week of being clingy and walking around with as little clothing as possible?” 

“This is different,” Dick blushed harder, Jason could tell even if Dick was trying to cover it.

“Oh?” 

“Sex with you won’t be a meal and that makes it more… intimate.” Dick was very purposefully not looking at him.

“Especially since the meal might actually make you sick,” Jason teased even as he wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist. 

Dick lightly smacked Jason’s shoulder. “Not my fault you have non organic life.”

“Well it’s certainly not my fault,” Jason said, laughing. 

Dick buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck and let out a strangled whine. “You’re the worst, how did you make me fall for you like this?”

“I have no idea,” he said, running his fingers through Dick’s soft hair.

Dick moved back to face Jason, letting him see the pout on his lips before finally, yet still shyly, he pressed his lips to Jason’s.

“Are you… will you be able to come back if we do this?” Jason asked when they pulled away. He wouldn’t keep Dick trapped here if he didn’t want to be, but he wanted to know if this was a goodbye.

“Couldn’t keep me away if you tried,” Dick pecked him on the lips again. “I won’t disappear the minute we’re done. I’ll just have the option to.”  
  
And that was a good enough answer for Jason to continue. 


End file.
